


The Shining Sun in A Clouded Day

by Knightly_Tomboy



Category: Lemillion - Fandom, Mirio Togata - Fandom, miriotogata, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightly_Tomboy/pseuds/Knightly_Tomboy
Summary: A comfort fic to those who admire Mirio and in need of the sun to encourage thee in conflicted times.Contains reader crying, shame but overall wholesome with words of support to keep you smiling through stubborn doubts.
Relationships: Mirio Togata/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader
Kudos: 24





	The Shining Sun in A Clouded Day

Emotions, in one of the many ways, are depicted like an ocean. Most times it was calm with clear skies. Sometimes it was cloudy. Sometimes waves would roll out, gently combing the sandy shore with its foam before pulling back to be lost in its embrace. Sometimes the water was nice and warm. The breezes dance by to provide a bit of refreshment from the heat. And sometimes the water felt cold.  
It was an ocean that invited many to appreciate on a good day.

.  
.  
.

But not you.

Your ocean was violent.   
The sky polluted with dark clouds, thundering and misted as incoming rainfall neared closer to the damp shore. The waters were frigid and murky, tsunami-like waves roughly crashing, splashing, rising higher as it swallowed the grained shore bit by bit. The wind was just as bitter, the sensation of its whipping force was tangible.  
You felt your skin prickle from the imagery.

Yes, your ocean that symbolized your inner feelings had been chaotic for quite some time. All it took was just one moment for it all to gradually crumble apart as time ticked along.  
A scowl crept out of your lips as you started to reminisce about the bad bits branded in your memory. Of all things you needed your mind to properly remember something of importance, it only worked when your mood shifted negatively.

The scowl bared its canines in frustration.

In contrast to your inner thunderstorm it had been another day of summer vacation in the U.A Academy with clear skies and hot rays.  
Some students were taking remedial courses, an amount of those students studying or practicing for their hero training to stay disciplined.

But the few that lingered?

Well, they were still kids who still had some chances to just relax in their dorms and goof off with their pals, all via online due to global circumstances that required everyone to have minimal [human] contact.

Though the students were able to hang out in groups so long as they met the requirements of having protective gear and hygienic habits to stay safe.  
It was just another summer day.

Unlike everyone else, you had kept to yourself. Only appearing to use the kitchen for consumption or to do your end of daily chores set at the main hall of the dormitory, simply waving sluggishly to those who happened to pass you by.  
You never intended to seem rude or anything like that, it was just tiring to have to keep faking a smile or two for so long, not that they’d be able to see it as you wore a mask to shield from the current pandemic anyways.  
Today however, you’d thought it be best to take a moment to vent off your negative energy by sitting out at one of the man-made garden sector in the Academy grounds.

Some did say that nature helped suck out the bad energy or at least calm oneself from a rough patch.

And so you did.

You dragged and sat your moody self down in a slumped manner at a bench allocated underneath a shaded region and simply took in the simple scenery in silence.

And you stared.

And stared.

...but the noise wouldn’t stop.

Your brows furrowed, wrinkling your nose as you cursed out to yourself, already digging your nails onto your flesh as a way to momentarily distract you from the turmoil that racked within your mind.

Why couldn’t you be enough?

You were blessed to have a loving family or at least one that tolerated your bull-crap, you were blessed to have been accepted at a prestigious educational program, blessed to somehow made some friends, getting passable grades, you were honestly okay.

Yet you weren’t.

It just wasn’t enough.   
Almost as if you didn’t deserve such good things.

That you’d still disappoint your family, that you’d break hearts and lose friends, paranoid whether the next exam would keep you in school or kick you out.  
That no matter what the bright side was, the devil’s chantra would always chain you down.  
That your own doubts of your self worth...would drag you even lower.

You weren’t enough.

To the point where you question your existence.  
After all if you’d happen to disappear all of a sudden, the changes in the world would be the same as if you’ve never existed at all:  
Nothing.  
Absolutely no change.  
Because that’s how insignificant you felt.

You wished you were okay.

A breath was sucked in and held as a means to keep yourself from breaking down into a sobbing mess.   
But the attempt was futile.  
Your face sizzled in heat from trying to silence your hiccups, face wrinkled in a wet mess as hot, salted tears poured out in disarray with snot mingling and dampening the mask you still had, not bothering to have taken it off earlier, not caring if it got dirtied from your fluids.

It was already hard to breathe with the mask and crying your eyes out peaked the difficulty level on that part yet you kept suffering it through as a means of telling yourself that you ‘disciplined for your failures.’

You didn’t care if you got lightheaded or worse.

You only wanted to cry.

Your screams of help, of wanting to find ways to fix yourself or end yourself...were muted.  
No one could hear you.  
Only ragged breathing and sniffles whispered in the garden.

Yet coincidentally, a shuffle of steps manage to catch your attention, surprised as you noticed too late that someone else had occupied the area, too late to fix yourself up and hide the obvious tear-stained face and red eyes you wore.  
Sure enough, the moment that one person called out to you and strutted over at your side, the first thing that popped from their lips were:

“Hey- oh! ...Are you...why are you crying? What’s wrong..?”

Utterly embarrassed you weakly hid your face with your hands, using the cuffs of the long sleeve jacket you had to wipe away the tears of defeat and the snot of shame from your face.  
You didn’t dare to look to see who was speaking to you, there was no way you could face them again. Er well, not that would do much of a difference as you had been called out for your pathetic actions already.

For now, sniffles were the only response for the one who had questioned.

After about a minute passed you felt the bench creak slightly as you felt it shift, your back still facing the other student. You huddled to yourself closer, uncertain as to what they had in store or better yet how you were to explain to them as to why you’ve behaved so differently on this very moment.  
Boy did you wish you had the quirk of invisibility or teleportation to YEET your ass out of this awkward, unwanted situation.

So much for looking for a secluded place, huh?

“Okay...well you seem as if you don’t wanna talk. That’s fine! I’ll talk for you then..”

The voice seemed perky yet serious, so familiar that you were damn sure you had heard them before. But where and who exactly?

A boy for sure...but not anyone from your class.

“I don’t want to assume too much but...I guess it was a rough day-“ he started,

“-and I understand that, really I do. People often say that I’m always positive and though I concur, I also have my rough days too.”

Your back still faced the male classmate however your tense posture gradually loosened the more you heard him share his mind.

“There were times where I had quick scares of doubting my potential, maybe even quitting on myself. But that’s where things change-“

The benched creaked from another shift of weight. His voice seemed to have angled closer to you.  
Was he….facing you?  
You tilted your head slightly to him, your hair and hands still covering your face.

“People usually get frustrated over obstacles because they think they block the way to reach what they want when in reality these so called obstacles ARE a piece of the path you chose to triumph over!”

Your body perked more in curiosity.

“It’s inevitable that we’ll face challenges; that’s why we shouldn’t fret too much over temporary problems. I once heard from a skilled hero quote ‘Hope for the worst and expect for the best.’ That’s why whenever someone goes through difficulties, they should face it through with a smile!”

You took your hands away from your face, sniffling as you tilted yourself towards the voice but not yet fully facing him.  
You couldn’t help but listen to what he had to say, his enthusiasm was bubbling within you that helped calm your inner thunderstorm.

“Of course it’s gonna be tough, life is about risk while having faith. Rough days only make you stronger. You don’t grow because you have no problems, but grow BECAUSE of problems. How else would we know what ‘good’ experiences are without first expecting the bad ones? But keep in mind that failure is the gateway to success. The only way you really lose is if you quit.”

Wiping away the excess off of your face you managed to shift comfortably on the bench, finally letting yourself be seen and to see who exactly had spoken, making your tired expression morph into shock yet with a sense of knowing.  
Of course such encouragement and wisdom would come from the seniors of the school and that it came from the one who was close to All Might’s spotlight.

“Togata-senpai..?”  
You whispered timidly.

Mirio kept his gaze onto you respectfully, smiling as he hummed in response.

You wanted to tell him something, ask of him but you were hesitant, unsure of how to speak your mind properly when it was still cooling off from the turmoil.  
But Mirio piped in for you.

“It’s ok. It’s fine to have these moments, to cry and feel too much. But..”

His eyes glanced down, thinking for a moment before smiling wider to himself and focusing back onto you.

“But don’t ever quit on yourself. You don’t know how much potential you carry within you. We all have weaknesses but we also have our strengths.  
It’s because of what we lack that we should strive to challenge ourselves to be better, because we CAN be better. You reminded me of my best friend who always doubted himself because he thought he was inferior, when in truth, he was enduring and pushed through his fears that resulted in him becoming one of the big three! He became strong and his tenacity inspired me to become even stronger!”

Mirio did one of his quick motion antics for emphasis and you couldn’t help but crack a half smile.

“It’s what we do for ourselves that either helps us grow or render us fruitless. Everyone in UA is striving to be a hero because they believe in themselves.  
Believe in yourself because I do. Besides, you’re never alone! We have each other to be able to help one another, that is what heroes do after all, hahaha!”

You bit your lip.

“...Thank you. And sorry for-“

“Don’t apologize,” Mirio quickly interrupted strictly with a slight chuckle, “there’s no need to apologize for what you felt or went through. Instead, thank yourself for being able to endure another challenge!”

His smiled widened into a pearly grin as he posed dramatically to emphasize his genuine amazement of what you already manage to achieve.

He was proud that you lived another day.

Mirio was proud that you always did your best, been selfless while making sure everyone else was all right.

You couldn’t help but tear up a bit out of relief, a slight smile finally adorning your features.

“Yeah, I guess so. Thank you..”

“Haha, no problem! Always remember though-“

He playfully tapped his finger to your forehead in an oddly animated style, chuckling as you whined from dealing with his antics.

“Winning takes time to develop. But anyone can do it so long as they are committed to reaching it. It will take endurance, patience and honesty to become a hero. But that’s why we’re learning together to sharpen those skills! You DO have potential to be a winner. Now give me another smile!”

Without warning, Mirio pinched your cheeks in attempt to stretch them to force out a smile, laughing hysterically as you complained and swatted at him, resulting in the two of you just lightly wrestling with one another.

A genuine smile rested on your face as you laughed wholeheartedly with Mirio, enjoying his presence as you both headed back to the dorms and mentally thanking him for supporting you.

He truly was the sun that broke through the dark clouds.

And you were grateful for that...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've written fanfics of my fave characters before on another social platform but this is the first time ever that I wrote for my absolute fictional idol AND hero, Lemillion-san!  
> May not be the best work but I'm still learning and looking forward to write about this golden heart hero in the future!
> 
> I'm mostly active on IG as I mostly draw fanart than write so, get to know me there: Instagram @ _lost.tomboy_11
> 
> I hoped ny'all enjoyed this and remember, Lemillion will always cheer you on!


End file.
